


A letter

by Luna_Vadash



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Vadash/pseuds/Luna_Vadash
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: Assassin's Creed Tumblr Discord Prompts





	A letter

Dear mum,

Once again, I was not enough. 

I am so lost and, I don't know what should I do anymore. I swear I'm doing my best mum, but somehow it never works as it should. Father has never been supportive, not for me at least. Evie is intelligent and strong she shares father's vision of the world, just as him she was interested in finding pieces of Eden. Everything she did was perfect, just like herself. On the other hand, I always had a different vision of the Brotherhood and our goal as assassins. I've never cared much about history nor artefacts, to be honest, I think that those pieces of unknown metal should be destroyed or hidden.  
All I ever wanted was to help people, protect them from templars and their supporters, not only from the consequences of their mystery work. But father could never understand it. He had always been so focused on artefacts he couldn't accept any other different perspective as mine.

I still remember when I went with him and Evie on a mission. Our task was supposed to be easy to retrieve a book with the results of the experiments. Of course, father wanted Evie to do this, and my job was to get rid of security, which I did. (You should have seen me, mum!) But then I saw how a man is grabbing a woman with a little child. So, I left the roof I was supposed to stay and went on to save them. That man was ready to kill both the woman and the child, can you imagine? Templars are such cowards that they are willing to kill innocent people! I saved that woman and her child, and she was so grateful! Even her child thanked me. (I still remember his name was Dominic). I felt proud and was ready to go back to that roof, but then father and Evie had found me. He was angry at me for leaving, said I let personal feelings compromise the mission. He didn’t want to hear my reasons and Evie? She agreed with father. None of them cared about those people. From that day father was even colder and harsher towards me. I let him down and never made up for that. He died proud of Evie and still disappointed with me.

I thought that everything will be different in London. I created my own gang. (You should see it, mum! I called ourselves the rooks!). I was able to do that one thing I believed in the most – protect innocents. I was saving children from working in factories, kidnapping gang leaders of Blighters, retrieving supplies for people. Maybe I will appear soft now, but saving children, seeing their exhausted, but relieved and grateful faces made me so… proud. On that moment I just knew that that was what I wanted to do as an assassin. I wanted to be able to protect people, who were suffering the most. So I was doing that whenever I could. I was protecting innocents, supporting an orphanage in London, stopping the experiments. Even now most of my income is still for Emmanuel’s. That orphanage is important to me, there are still living children I saved from factories. I pay for their education and medical care. I just want them to have a happy childhood, you know? 

At one point I met Pearl. Mum, I swear I have never seen a woman like that. She was so confident, expressive, and she believed in me. So I did everything to save London’s transport and… failed. She was a Templar, she used me and I destroyed everything. As much as I hate to say it – it was Evie who in the end saved the day... I managed to destroy the whole London transport and Evie was the one who helped rebuild it. I’m not sure if she knows that I’m going to buy it now, to make sure that every person will have access to it and workers payment will be enough for them to have a decent life.  
Sometime later, Abberline asked for my help regarding the Bank of London. A particular gang was ready to rob it. They wanted to steal the money of people, who were already killing themselves while working to provide their families. They were also sponsoring templar’s experiments and stuff like that so killing them would be a good decision, right? So again I did everything, I could and killed them. How was I supposed to know that printing plates were stored in the same vault? How could I know that there were more people and someone would steal them? Abberline was there I was sure he would step in just in time but… but I guess it was my fault again, wasn’t it? I almost ruined the English economy and Evie, once again, had to fix my mistakes. 

And then there was Maxwell Roth. And mum I swear I… I don’t know anymore. I was cautious around him but his plan was perfect! He surprised me every time we met, and I believed him when he was talking about freedom as the most exceptional value. He sounded like a true assassin and he trusted me! Me! After everything I did, I’m sure he had known about my endeavours with Pearl and that action in the Bank of England. Nevertheless, he trusted me, supported me, believed in me. When I was with him, I had felt like I was with father. Roth gave me more support in a few weeks than father gave me in his whole life! And then… Then he tried to sacrifice children. How could I let that to happen? I wanted to protect people, not sacrifice them! And soon I was forced to kill Roth. Can you believe that in his last moment he kissed me? I know it’s weird, we’re both men but… I just felt like my heart exploded at that moment. Never in my life, I had felt such pain. It was like someone was frantically stabbing me again and again but I couldn’t die from it. Even now thinking about it brings me so much pain. I’m so lost, mum. Why I always put my trust in the wrong people? Why am I like this? Roth, Pearl, even now, when I’m aware who they were I can’t stop thinking… what if? What if I could convince Maxwell not to kill those children? What if I was enough for him?  
So far, I let down every person whoever decided to put at least a bit of faith in me. 

I disappointed Evie.  
I disappointed Father.  
I disappointed Abberline.  
I disappointed Henry.  
I disappointed all people of London.

I’m writing this letter now when we have already killed Starric. We should be celebrating, you know? London is safe, Templar Grandmaster is dead. The only thing left to do is to kill remaining templars and rebuild the brotherhood. Piece of cake, right? But Evie and Henry just got engaged and they will leave London sooner or later. So what am I supposed to do now? I shouldn’t be an assassin, but if I resign Evie will have to stay, Henry will follow her, and they will both be unhappy. I may be assassin failure, worse twin, terrible brother, but I want at least Evie to be happy. She deserves it more than anyone for what she did for London. 

But me? I can’t do anything right, how am I supposed to be a master assassin, when I shouldn’t be one at all? Father was right in everything he said.   
I probably didn’t mention that after arriving in London I had won a train in a battle with a templar. But it doesn’t matter. I’m just so afraid, mum. Soon I will have to do everything by myself, be the man London needs. But I know, I’m just so damn sure that I will fail again! I don’t know how or who but when I think about the future, I feel shivers going down my spine. Like there is something really dark waiting for me. Yes. I will fail again and on that day, Evie will not be here to clean my mess.   
I know that father said assassin should focus on present times, not looking back and not trying to predict the future and look at me now? I’m writing about the future to you, woman I had never even met. I wonder, what would you think about me? Would you hate me like a father? Be angry all the time at me like Evie? Or maybe you would be that one person I need the most, maybe you would be supportive and loving? Maybe if you were alive, everything would be different? Maybe I would be different. Better? I have no idea I just wish… you were here with me. I’m so sorry that you died because of me.

I love you, mum,

Jacob Frye

Evie couldn’t stop her tears while reading Jacob’s letter. She had no idea about all of this, how could she be so blind? It’s been 40 years and right now she felt like she even didn’t know her own brother! She always thought he was reckless and irresponsible but he was… lonely and sad, he was blaming himself for all those bad things that had happened. She hadn’t got the slightest idea Jacob would blame himself for Cecily’s death! 

Jacob… he needed support and help, yet Evie had never provided him with any of it.   
The woman sat on the chair, hiding face in her hand for a few seconds. This time it was her who felt disappointed. Disappointed in herself. Jacob was the only family she had left. The only one who had always been there for her and with her. Even if they were fighting and arguing, Jacob has always been there. And that letter proved that. Jacob was so afraid of staying alone, but never said a word, so Evie could be happy far away from London. 

She wiped tears from her cheeks before she looked at the letter again. It was hidden with the picture they took in India and a few other documents. But among it all, there was another little piece of paper with only a few words written down.

“I knew I would do it again. This time I failed Jack”


End file.
